Liza Willert
México, D.F. |defuncion = 10 de julio de 2009 (69 años) |lugar_defuncion = México, D.F. |causa = Cáncer |familiares = Gaby Willer (hija) Gaby Willer Jr. (nieta) |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = Años 60 |salida_doblaje = 2009 |medios = Teatro TV Cine |pais = México |estado = Fallecida |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Cece2.ogg |wikipedia = Liza Willert }} Ehtahm.jpg|Evelyn Harper (Temps. 1 - 6) en Dos hombres y medio, uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. Dex_mom_174x252.png|Mamá de Dexter y Dee Dee en la serie animada El laboratorio de Dexter, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. 202333-kaolinite003.jpg|Kaolinet en Sailor Moon S, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Violetstimpleton.jpg|Violet Stimpleton en Rocket Power, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Slideshow-Liza Willert-1a2.jpg|Emily Gilmore en Las chicas Gilmore, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Slideshow-Liza Willert-1a1.jpg|Katherine "Kitty" Montgomery en Dharma y Greg. Slideshow-Liza Willert-1a4.jpg|Helen "Nana" Keane en La bella Susan. LAM_Norma_Arnold.png|Norma Arnold en Los años maravillosos. Evil-Queen.jpg|Reina en Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos (redoblaje 2001). The_Queen_Ant.jpg|Reina en Hormiguitaz. Cinderella3_0130.jpg|Lady Tremaine en La Cenicienta (redoblaje) y sus secuelas. Mrs._Tweedy.jpg|Sra. Melissa Tweedy en Pollitos en fuga. Miriamrugrats.png|Tía Miriam (1ª voz) en Aventuras en pañales. Lulu_Pickles.png|Lulu, también en Aventuras en pañales. Granny Neutron.jpg|Abuela Neutron (2ª voz) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Cow-and-chicken.jpg|Mamá (2ª voz) en La vaca y el pollito. Myrrah_2.jpg|Reina de los Locust en las dos primeras entregas de la franquicia de Gears of War. Queen_Tuya.png|Reina Tuya en El príncipe de Egipto. Aunt_Agnes_AW.png|Tía Agnes en El deseo de Annabelle. Madame_Web.png|Madame Web en la serie del Hombre Araña de 1994. SA_Reverenda_Madre.png|Madre Superiora en Cambio de hábito. Auntyentity.png|Tia Entity en Mad Max 3: Más allá de la cúpula del trueno. Pussy_Galore_Goldfinger.jpg|Pussy Galore en 007: Contra Goldfinger. Wendy_hook.png|Wendy Darling (anciana) en Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio. Chris_macneil_tese.png|Chris MacNeil en El exorcista (doblaje original). 250px-AuntMillicent.jpg|Tía Millicent en Peter Pan. BernardaCW.PNG|Bernarda la vaca en La telaraña de Charlotte. Vlcsnap-2016-05-25-23h25m17s3901.png|Abuela (Holland Taylor) en Mini Espías 2: La isla de los sueños perdidos y Mini Espías 3D. Eclipse_Total_Dolores_Claiborne.png|Dolores Cailborne en Eclipse total. Marquesa_Isabelle_de_Merteuil.png|Marquesa Isabelle de Merteuil en Relaciones peligrosas (doblaje original). Abigail_Craven_AF1.png|Abigail Craven / Dra. Greta Pinder-Schloss en Los locos Addams. N-ge2HPq.jpeg|Winifred Sanderson en Abracadabra (Redoblaje). SHK2JoanRivers.png|Joan Rivers en Shrek 2. Raquel_jerdls.jpg|Raquel en José, el rey de los sueños. Grandma.png|Abuela (1ª voz) en Caillou. Tia_Abuela_Poliana.jpg|Tía Abuela Poliana en Rolie Polie Olie. Madre_de_Terk.png|Madre de Terk en Tarzán. TYJLP_Tía_Gordis.png|Pristina Gordis en Tom y Jerry: La película. Abuela_mary_turner_edm.png|Abuela Mary Turner en El duende mágico. Rosie la cocinera lnranime.png|Rosie, la cocinera en La novicia rebelde. Ultra Sonico.png|Ultra Sónico en Los Supersónicos conocen a los Picapiedra. DorothyCliffordPelicula.jpg|Dorothy en Clifford, el gran perro colorado: La película. Queen Marlena.jpg|Reina Marlena en He-Man y los amos del universo (1983). Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-23h27m13s54.png|Esposa de Anzai en Slam Dunk. Shirley_MacLaine_in_Postcards_from_the_Edge.png|Doris Mann en Recuerdos de Hollywood. LBDE_Alexandra_Medford.png|Alexandra Medford en Las brujas de Eastwick. Lauren_Bacall_in_The_Mirror_Has_Two_Faces.png|Hannah Morgan en El amor tiene dos caras. 009HME_Margo_Martindale_002.jpg|Abuela Ruby en Hannah Montana: La película. Los_cazafantasmas_-_Bibliotecaria.png|Alice la bibliotecaria en Los cazafantasmas (doblaje original y redoblaje Blu-Ray). Aughra.png|Aughra en El cristal encantado. NMO_Alcaldesa_Hennings.png|Alcaldesa Kate Hennings en No me olvides. Judi-dench-in-shakespeare-in-love-1998.png|Reina Elizabeth I en Shakespeare apasionado. Juegodegemelas2.png|Sra. Marva Kulp en Juego de gemelas. HP1LaDamaGorda.png|La dama gorda en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. HP2PoppyPomfrey.png|Madame Poppy Pomfrey en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta. PCI2Cheryl_Walsh.png|Cheryl Walsh en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy. PCI3ElizabethSimms.png|Dra. Elizabeth Simms en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño. V139Joey_B..png|Joey B. en Jason condenado al infierno: El último viernes. SCR2DebbieSalt.png|Debbie Salt en Scream 2 (redoblaje). Thetis_Clash1981.png|Thetis en Furia de titanes (1981) (redoblaje). Marigold_Wiccan_first_season.png|Marigold Wiccan (1ª aparición) en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente. Slideshow-Liza Willert-1a6.jpg|Tess en Tocado por un ángel. Slideshow-Liza Willert-1a5.jpg|Marie Barone (1ª voz) en Everybody Loves Raymond. Ropavejera de LAB.jpg|Ropavejera en Laberinto (Primer redoblaje). Slideshow-Liza Willert-1a8.jpg|Directora Julie McCoy en El crucero del amor. Phyllis_Van_De_Camp.png|Phyllis van de Kamp en Esposas desesperadas. 90210_(13).jpg|Thabita Wilson en 90210. El pájaro azul -1940-1t.jpg|Sra. Berlingot (Leona Roberts) en El pájaro azul. Viola Smith - El principe del Rap en Bel Air.jpg|Viola "Vi" Smith en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air (Temp. 2). AngelaVie.jpg|Liza fue la voz de la actriz brasileña Angela Vieira en varis de sus telenovelas. thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px|Personajes en telenovelas y doblaje. thumb|right|230px|Liza Willert en la serie televisiva "Vecinos" (2005) thumb|right|230px|Liza Willert en la telenovela "Rosa Salvaje" (1987). Minuto 3:25 Elizabeth Margot Schreiter Castañón (31 de diciembre de 1939 - 10 de julio de 2009), mejor conocida como Liza Willert, fue una actríz mexicana de televisión, cine, teatro , ademas de ser tambien una destacada directora y actríz de doblaje. Madre de la tambien actríz Gaby Willer. Biografía Durante cuatro décadas, Liza participó en distintos melodramas como "La madrastra", "Rubí", "Mariana de la noche", "Tu historia de amor", "Clase 406" y "Abrázame muy fuerte". "Vecinos", "Hospital El Paisa", "Mujer casos de la vida real", "Por tu amor", "Rosalinda", "La mentira", "Camila", "Cañaveral de pasiones" son otras de las producciones en las que Liza colaboró. Formó una carrera en cine al participar en cintas como "La muerte acecha", "Tú puedes, si quieres", "Traición", "Tengo que matarlos", "Jóvenes perversos" y "Mi compadre Capulina". Así mismo, Willert también incursionó en el arte del doblaje participando en diversas cintas animadas, series televisivas, series y películas de anime, en las que dio su voz a Phyllis van de Kamp en Esposas desesperadas (2005-2007), a Bridgette Crosby en Smallville (2001), a Livia Soprano en Los Soprano (1999-2000), a Norma Arnold en Los años maravillosos (1988-1993). También fue la voz de Mamá en La vaca y el pollito (1997-2001), de la mamá de Dexter y Dee Dee en El laboratorio de Dexter (1996-2003), de Joan Rivers en Shrek 2 (2004), de la Madrastra Lady Tremaine en La Cenicienta II y La Cenicienta III (2002 y 2007, respectivamente), de Ultra Sónico en Los Supersónicos conocen a los Picapiedra. En el anime, fue Nora en Astroboy (2003), la madre de Yolei en Digimon 02 (2000) y Kaolinet en Sailor Moon S (1995-1997), entre muchos otros personajes. Falleció el 10 de julio de 2009 de cáncer a los 69 años. Willert llevaba una trayectoria artísitica de más de 40 años, y llegó a doblar a más de 100 personajes. Filmografía Películas Kathy Bates * Posdata: Te amo (2007) - Patricia * La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) - Bernarda la vaca * Las ex novias de mi novio (2004) - Kippie Kann * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) - Reina Victoria * Eclipse total (1995) - Dolores Claiborne Kathy Baker * Conociendo a Jane Austen (2007) - Bernardette * Todos los hombres del rey (2006) - Sra. Burden * Si tuviera 30 (2004) - Bev Rink * La casa de cristal (2001) - Nancy Ryan * Escuadrón policíaco (1999) - Maggie Hale Maggie Smith * Secretos de familia (2005) - Grace Hawkins * Gosford Park (2001) - Constance Trentham * Cambio de hábito (1992) - Madre Superiora * Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) - Abuela Wendy Darling * Furia de titanes (1981) - Thetis (redoblaje) Vanessa Redgrave * Venus (2006) - Valerie * La fiebre (2004) - La Mujer * Si estas paredes pudieran hablar 2 (2000) - Edith Tree * La casa de los espíritus (1993) - Nivea del Valle Holland Taylor * D.E.B.S. Espías seductoras (2004) Sra. Petrie * Mini Espías 3D (2003) Abuela Cortez * Mini Espías 2: La isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) - Abuela Cortez * George de la selva (1997) - Beatrice Stanhope Shirley MacLaine * Amor por accidente (1996) - Grace Winterbourne * La fuerza del cariño 2 (1996) - Aurora Greenway * Recuerdos de Hollywood (1990) - Doris Mann * Madame Sousatzka (1988) - Madame Yuvline Sousatzka Candice Bergen * Guerra de novias (2009) - Marion St. Claire * Volando alto (2003) - Sally Weston * No me olvides (2002) - Alcaldesa Kate Hennings Stockard Channing * Muero por ti (2003) - Paula Chase * Hechizo de amor (1998) - Tía Owens * Moll Flanders (1996) - Sra. Allworthy Joan Plowright * Yo soy David (2003) - Sophie * Aldrich Ames: Doble agente (1998) - Jeanne Vertefeuille * Daniel el travieso (1993) - Martha Wilson (redoblaje) Gemma Jones * Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) - Madame Poppy Pomfrey * El diario de Bridget Jones (2001) - Mamá de Bridget * Volando por amor (1998) - Anne Pam Grier * Fantasmas de Marte (2001) - Helena Braddoc * La fortaleza 2: El reingreso (2000) - Susan Mendenhall * Bromas que matan (1999) - Detective Vera Cruz Bette Midler * ¿Quién no mató a Mona? (2000) - Mona Dearly * El club de las divorciadas (1996) - Brenda Cushman * Abracadabra (1993) - Winifred "Winnie" Sanderson (2ª versión) CCH Pounder * El día final (1999) - Detective Margie Francis * Sliver: Una invasión a la privacidad (1993) - Tnte. Victoria Hendrix * Psicosis IV: El comienzo (1990) - Fran Ambrose Anne Bancroft * Hasta el límite (1997) - Senadora Lillian DeHaven * Recuerdos de amores pasados (1995) - Glady Joe Cleary * Malicia (1993) - Sra. Kennsinger Whoopi Goldberg * El socio (1996) - Laurel Ayres * Moonlight and Valentino: mujeres bajo la luna (1995) - Sylvie Morrow * Corina, Corina (1994) - Corina Washington Margo Martindale * Hannah Montana: La película (2009) - Abuela Ruby * Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) - Wendy Gimble Polly Holliday * Pisando firme (2006) - Jueza Westreich * Juego de gemelas (1998) - Sra. Marva Kulp Eileen Atkins * Vanidad (2005) - Miss Matilda Crawley * Lo que una chica quiere (2003) - Jocelyn Dashwoord Sissy Spacek * Una casa en el fin del mundo (2004) - Alice * Eterna juventud (2002) - Mae Tuck Gena Rowlands * Diario de una pasión (2004) - Allie Calhoun * Jugando con el corazón (1998) - Hannah Lauren Bacall * Reencarnación (2004) - Eleanor * El amor tiene dos caras (1996) - Hannah Morgan Grace Zabriskie * La maldición (2004) - Emma Williams (1ª versión) * La cama ardiente (1984) - Flosie Hughes Rue McClanahan * Milagros caninos (2003) - Katherine Mannion * Cambio de papeles (1999) - Tía Fanny Cathy Moriarty * Analízate (2002) - Patti LoPresti * Gloria (1999) - Diane Frances Bay * Experta en bodas (2001) - Dottie * Bebés traviesos (2001) - Maggie Winchester Catherine O'Hara * Háblame de sexo (2001) - Connie Barker * Papas fritas (1998) - Sra. Jackson Carrie Snodgress * Criaturas salvajes (1999) - Ruby * El jinete pálido (1985) - Sarah Wheeler Jean Stapleton * Tienes un e-mail (1998) - Birdie Conrad * Michael: Tan sólo un ángel (1996) - Pansy Milbank Olympia Dukakis * Juguetes de guerra (1998) - Señora en Comité de las Fuerzas Armadas * Papá (1989) - Bette Tremont Cher * Si las paredes hablaran (1996) - Dra. Beth Thompson * Las brujas de Eastwick (1987) - Alexandra Medford Ellen Burstyn * Comenzando de nuevo (1996) - Hannah Ferguson * El exorcista (1973) - Chris MacNeil (doblaje original) Joan Collins * En lo más crudo del crudo invierno (1995) - Margaretta D'Arcy * El regreso de Annie (1995) - Lady Edwina Hogbottom Cloris Leachman * Fine Things (1990) - Ruth Fine * Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid (1969) - Agnes Linda Kozlowski * Cocodrilo Dundee II (1988) - Sue Charlton * Cocodrilo Dundee (1986) - Sue Charlton Hope Lange * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy (1985) - Cheryl Walsh * El día que Cristo murió (1980) - Claudia Otros * Viernes 13 (2009) - Anciana (Rosemary Knower) (versión Paramount) * Marley y yo (2008) - Dueña de cachorros (Joyce Van Patten) * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Sra. Fuller (Phyllis Somerville) (versión Paramount) * Quiero robarme a la novia (2008) - Tía Minna (Myra McFadyen) * Happy-Go-Lucky (2008) - Heather (Silvestra Le Touzel) (2ª versión) * El enano narigón (2008) - Frau Biedermayer (Erika Fisher-Laughlin) * No robarás en Domingo (2008) - Momma T (Olivia Cole) * Número 23: La revelación (2007) - Dra. Mortimer (Patricia Belcher) * La esperanza vive en mí (2007) - Adell Modell (Rae Allen) * 30 días de noche (2007) - Helen Munson (Elizabeth McRae) * Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox (2007) - Gail (Jane Lynch) * 16 calles (2006) - Angela (Angela Seto) * La conquista del honor (2006) - Belle Block (Judith Ivey) * El plan perfecto (2006) - Madge (Kandiss Edmundson) * Wendy Wu: La chica Kung-Fu (2006) - Abuela Wu (Tsai Chin) * La casa del lago (2006) - Madre de Kate (Willeke van Ammelrooy) * Superman regresa (2006) - Martha Kent (Eva Marie Saint) * The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) - Lola Duran (Kim Manning) * Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) - Jueza Claire Whittaker (Jane Curtin) * Como si fuera cierto (2005) - Grace (Caroline Aaron) * La oscuridad (2005) - Bibliotecaria (Gwyneth Petty) (versión Miramax/Buena Vista) * Desayuno en Plutón (2005) - Ma Braden (Ruth McCabe) * Oliver Twist (2005) - Sra. Bedwin (Frances Cuka) * Más grande que el cielo (2005) - Edwina Walters (Clare Higgins) * Slipstream, la máquina del tiempo (2005) - Ladrona * Un novio para Navidad (2004) - Joanna Grant (Shannon Wilcox) * El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) - Voces adicionales * Con la frente en alto (2004) - Sra. Vaughn (Barbara Tarbuck) (1ª versión) * Bibi la hechicera (2004) - Walpurgia (Monica Bleibtreu) * Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004) - Madre de Joel (Debbon Ayer) (doblaje DVD/Universal) * La aldea (2004) - Vivian Percy (Celia Weston) * El gran pez (2004) - Sandra Bloom (Jessica Lange) * El ataque de los insectos (2003) - Andrea Manning (Stephanie Moore) * La piel del deseo (2003) - Dorothy Silk (Anna Deavere Smith) (1ª versión) * Los tramposos (2003) - Mujer en lavandería (Beth Grant * Dioses y generales (2003) - Jane Beale (Mia Dillon) * El sabor de la vida (2003) - Varvara (Ersi Malikenzou) * Milagros caninos (2003) - Katherine Mannion (Rue McClanahan) * Peter Pan (2003) - Tía Millicent (Lynn Redgrave) * Sylvia (2003) - Aurelia Plath (Blythe Danner) (doblaje mexicano) * La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) - Jocelyn Carr (Marian Seldes) * Un perro de otro mundo (2003) - Sra. Ryan (Patti Allan) * Matrix recargado (2003) - Oráculo (Gloria Foster) * Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Oráculo (Mary Alice) * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Mamá de Bosley (Ja'Net Dubois) * Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios (2003) - Olivia Robidoux (Gladys Knight) * Las desapariciones (2003) - Esmeralda Nuñez (Deborah Martines) (doblaje original) * Eloise en el Plaza (2003) - Sra. Stickler (Christine Baranski) * El despertar del miedo (2003) - Madre de Alex (Oana Pellea) * El ojo (2002) - Abuela de Mum (Cusnithorn Chotiphan) * Tiempo de lobos (2002) - Rebecca McGregor (Marthe Keller) * La cosa más dulce (2002) - Vera (Georgia Engel) * La máquina del tiempo (2002) - Sra. Watchett (Phyllida Law) * Confesiones de una mente peligrosa (2002) - Voces adicionales * Insólito destino (2002) - Recepcionista (Rosa Pianeta) * Medio muerto (2002) - Jane McPherson (Linda Thorson) * Juwanna Mann (2002) - Tía Ruby (Jenifer Lewis) * Desierto de la muerte (2002) - Dora (Rachel Ticotin) * Daño colateral '' (2002) - Barbara Ramsey (Millie Slavin) * ''Maten a Smoochy (2002) - Tommy Cotter (Pam Ferris) * Legalmente rubia (2001) - Anciana en salón de belleza (Natalie Barish) * Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) - Dama gorda (Elizabeth Spriggs) * Venomous (2001) - Lily (Helen Duffy) * Amélie (2001) - Sra. Collignon (Andrée Damant) * Pulgarcito (2001) - La Reina (Catherine Deneuve) * Las estafadoras (2001) - Ministra en segunda boda (Shawn Colvin) (doblaje Buena Vista) * Cocinando la vida (2001) - Hortensia (Raquel Welch) * Alta fidelidad (2000) - Sra. Gordon (Margaret Travolta) * Pollock (2000) - Peggy Guggenheim (Amy Madigan) (doblaje mexicano) * El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2 (2000) - Reportera de FOX (Landra Booker) * Aquí en la Tierra (2000) - Jueza Maddick (Isabell O'Connor) * Beautiful Joe (2000) - Sra. O'Malley (Sheila Paterson) (redoblaje) * Las mujeres arriba (2000) - Serafina (Cléa Simões) * Los ríos color púrpura (2000) - Hermana Andrea (Dominique Sanda) * El último baile (2000) - Helen Parker (Maureen O'Hara) * Todo sobre Adam (2000) - Peggy Owens (Rosaleen Linehan) * Mi abuela es un peligro (2000) - Big Mamma (Ella Mitchell) * The Million Dollar Kid: Una familia con suerte (2000) - Sra. Crabby (Kaye Ballard) * Espíritu salvaje (2000) - Doña Alfonsa (Miriam Colon) * Cocodrilo (1999) - Sra. Dolores Bickerman (Betty White) * El día final (1999) - Detective Margie Francis (CCH Pounder) (doblaje Buena Vista) * En la cima de la felicidad (1999) - Abuela Rose (Frania Rubinek) * Junto a ti (1999) - Sra. Maris (Faye Grant) * Milagros inesperados (1999) - Elaine Connelly (Eve Brent) * Vampiros (1999) - Alcaldesa Amanda Branson (Marcia Dangerfield) * 8 mm (1999) - Senadora Michaelson (Anne Gee Byrd) * Los muchachos no lloran (1999) - Madre de Lana (Jeanetta Arnette) * Road Rage (1999) - Tess (J.J. McColl) * Estudio 54 (1998) - Disco Dottie (Ellen Albertini Dow) (doblaje original) * Enemigo público (1998) - Emily Reynolds (Anna Gunn) * El gran golpe (1998) - Madre de Pam (Lainie Kazan) * El violín rojo (1998) - Madame Leroux (Monique Mercure) * Barney: la gran aventura (1998) - Abuela Lisa (Shirley Douglas) * Juegos, trampas y dos armas humeantes (1998) - Tanya (Vera Day) * Mi cita con la hija del presidente (1998) - Primera Dama Carol Richmond (Mimi Kuzyk) * Suerte de perro (1998) - Margaret Windsor (Christine Healy) * Shakespeare apasionado (1998) - Reina Isabel I (Judi Dench) * Blade: Cazador de vampiros (1998) - Vanessa Brooks (Sanaa Lathan) * El relojero (1998) - Betty Callahan (Daisy Nystul) * Secreto de sangre (1998) - Alice Baring (Nina Foch) * La torre del terror (1997) - Abigail Gregory (Amzie Strickland) * Bailando en la luna (1997) - Tía Ruth (Dotothée Berryman) (redoblaje) * Adveración Satánica (1997) - Rendi (Mariska Hargitay) * La boda de mi mejor amigo (1997) - Isabel Wallace (Susan Sullivan) * La casa de Angelo (1997) - Alice Angelo (Sylvia Syms) * Un hada muy especial (1997) - Joe (Eileen Brennan) * Fotografiando hadas (1997) - Beatrice Templeton (Frances Barber) * La guerra por un troyano (1997) - Beverly Kimble (Wendie Malick) * Invasión (1997) - Capitana Deladier (Brenda Strong) * Scream 2 (1997) - Debbie Salt (Laurie Metcalf) (2ª versión) * Traído por el mar (1997) - Mary Foster (Zoë Wanamaker) * Su mejor decisión (1997) - Mamá de Greg (Robin Michelle McClamb) * Star Trek 8: Primer contacto (1996) - Reina Borg (Alice Krige) * La sombra de la corrupción (1996) - Elaine Santos (Lauren Velez) * Hamlet (1996) - Actriz Reina (Rosemary Harris) * Máximo riesgo (1996) - Chantal Moreau (Stéphane Audran) * Rostro de ángel (1996) - Abuela Beatrice (Peggy McCay) * Michael Collins: El precio de la libertad (1996) - Narradora * El mejor de los deseos (1996) - Directora (Emily Klindt) * La ciudad de los niños perdidos (1995) - El Pulpo (Geneviève Brunet/Odile Mallet) * Jurado por error (1995) - Sra. Collins (Shelley Winters) * Olvídate de París (1995) - Lucy (Julie Kavner) * Plegaria de una madre (1995) - Sheila Walker (Kate Nelligan) * Sensatez y sentimientos (1995) - Sra. Jennings (Elizabeth Spriggs) * El reino de las tinieblas (1995) - Marion Dockridge (Shirley Broderick) * La historia sin fin III (1994) - Jane Bux (Tracey Ellis) * Acoso sexual (1994) - Terry * Beethoven, amada Inmortal (1994) - Nanette Streicherova (Miriam Margolyes) (doblaje original) * Nostradamus (1994) - Catalina de Médici (Amanda Plummer) * Mujercitas (1994) - Hannah (Florence Patterson) * Promesa rota (1994) - María (Vivian Reis) * Jason condenado al infierno: El último viernes (1993) - Joey B. (Rusty Schwimmer) * Una novia sin igual (1993) - May Mackenzie (Brenda Fricker) * Las locas aventuras de Robin Hood (1993) - Letrina, la bruja (Tracey Ullman) * La mitad siniestra (1993) - Reggie Delesseps (Julie Harris) * Boomerang (1992) - Lady Eloise (Eartha Kitt) * Un horizonte lejano (1992) - Molly Kay (Eileen Pollock) * Un extraño amor (1992) - Sra. Enright (Louise Latham) * Un destello en la oscuridad (1992) - Olga Leiner (Sheila Allen) * Durmiendo con el enemigo (1991) - Sra. Nepper (Bonnie Johnson) * Los locos Addams (1991) - Abigail Craven/Dra. Greta Pinder-Schloss (Elizabeth Wilson) * Buenos muchachos (1990) - Mamá de Tommy (Catherine Scorsese) (redoblaje) * El encuentro con los Applegates (1990) - Dottie (Savannah Smith Boucher) * Terror bajo la tierra (1990) - Megan (Bibi Besch) * La diabla (1989) - Sra. Fisher (Sally Jessy Raphael) * Valmont (1989) - Madame de Volanges (Siân Phillips) * Tío Buck al rescate (1989) - Anita Hogarth (Suzanne Shepherd) (doblaje original) * Cita con la muerte (1988) - Sra. Quinton (Hayley Mills) * Relaciones peligrosas (1988) - Marquesa Isabelle de Merteuil (Glenn Close) (doblaje original) * 18 otra vez (1988) - Madeline (Anita Morris) * La última carcajada (1988) - Voces adicionales * Evil Dead II (1987) - Henrietta Knowby/Monstruo (Ted Raimi) * Puerta al infierno (1987) - Julia Cotton (Clare Higgins) (1ª versión) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño (1987) - Dra. Elizabeth Simms (Priscilla Pointer) * Superman 4: En busca de la paz (1987) - Lacy Warfield (Mariel Hemingway) * Cuenta conmigo (1986) - Sra. Lachance (Frances Lee McCain) / Mesera (Madeleine Swift) * Laberinto (1986) - Ropavejera (Karen Prell/Denise Bryer) (redoblaje) * Mad Max 3: Más allá de la cúpula del trueno (1985) - Tia Entity (Tina Turner) * Angustia extrema (1986) - Aggie (Marsha Mason) * Brigada especial (1984) - Linda (Betty Phillips) * En un lugar del corazón (1984) - Margaret Lomax (Lindsay Crouse) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno (1984) - Profesora (Lin Shaye) * Un cuento de Navidad (1984) - Sra. Dilber (Liz Smith) * Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Alice la bibliotecaria (Alice Drummond) (doblaje original y redoblaje BD/Netflix) * Psicosis II (1983) - Sra. Emma Spool (Claudia Bryar) (redoblaje) * El cristal encantado (1982) - Augra (Frank Oz/Billie Whitelaw) * Gigoló americano (1980) - Michelle Stratton (Lauren Hutton) * El triángulo diabólico de las Bermudas (1978) - Sybil (Claudine Auger) * Los ojos de Laura Mars (1978) - Elaine Cassel (Rose Gregorio) * Un viernes alocado (1976) - Sra. Schmauss (Patsy Kelly (redoblaje) * Maratón de la muerte (1976) - Elsa Opel (Marthe Keller) * Barry Lyndon (1975) - Madre de Barry (Marie Kean) * Las esposas de Stepford (1975) - Joanna Eberhart (Katharine Ross) * El Dr. Phibes retorna (1972) - Diana Trowbridge (Fiona Lewis) * El capitán Nemo y la ciudad sumergida (1969) - Helena Beckett (Nanette Newman) * 007: Contra Goldfinger (1964) - Pussy Galore (Honor Blackman) * Un soltero en el paraíso (1961) - Linda Delavane (Paula Prentiss) * Ben-Hur (1959) - Miriam (Martha Scott) (3ª versión) * Los diez mandamientos (1956) - Bithiah (Nina Foch) (1ª versión) * Un cuento de navidad (1951) - Sra. Cratchit (Hermione Baddeley) * ¡Qué bello es vivir! (1946) - Mamá Bailey (Beulah Bondi) * El pájaro azul (1940) - Sra. Berlingot (Leona Roberts) Series de televisión Holland Taylor * Dos hombres y medio (2003-2007) - Evelyn Harper * La verdad desnuda (1994-1998) - Camilla Dane Otros * 90210 (2008-2013) - Thabita Wilson (Jessica Walter) * Esposas desesperadas (2005-2007) - Phyllis Van de Kamp (Shirley Knight) * ICarly (2007-2012) - Miriam (ep. 47) * Chica indiscreta (2008) - Celia "Cece" Rhodes (Caroline Lagerfelt) * Revelaciones (2005) - Madre Francine (Fionnula Flanagan) * CSI: Nueva York (2004-2013) - Varios personajes * Eddie el entusiasta (2003-2004) - Liese Kohl (Josie Lawrence) * Pirlimpimpim (2001-2007) - Doña Benta (Nicette Bruno) * Smallville (2001-2004) - Dra. Claire Foster (Lorena Gale), Bridgette Crosby (Margot Kidder), Rachel Dunleavy (Blair Brown) y Betty Fordman (Catherine Barrol) * Las chicas Gilmore (2000-2007) - Emily Gilmore (Kelly Bishop) * Los líos de las Parker (1999-2004) - Andell Willkerson (Yvette Wilson) * Los Soprano (1999-2000) - Abuela Livia Soprano (Nancy Marchand) * Ley marcial (1998-2001) - Varios personajes * Los inventores (1998) ** Helen Dukas (Capítulo "Einstein, la luz elevada al cuadrado") ** Marie Curie (Capítulo "Marie Curie, más allá de lo que los ojos ven") - Marie Curie ** La Condesa (Capítulo "Strauss, el Rey del Vals") * Dharma y Greg (1997-2002) - Katherine "Kitty" Montgomery (Susan Sullivan) * Everybody Loves Raymond (1996-2005) - Marie Barone (Doris Roberts) * Beverly Hills, 90210: Un especial de navidad - Voces adicionales 91994) * La bella Susan (1996-2000) - Helen "Nana" Keane (Barbara Barrie) * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente (1996) - Marigold Wiccan (Robin Riker) (1ª aparición) * Moesha (1996) - Varios personajes * Tocado por un ángel (1994-2003) - Tess (Della Reese) * Academia de modelos (1993-1994) - Nanú (Françoise Vatel), Abuela de Linda (Anne-Marie Mailfer) * Barney y sus amigos (1992-2010) - Varios personajes * Paso a paso (1992) - Luanne Dexter (Sherry Hursey) (temp. 1, ep. 20) * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air (1990-1996) ** Hattie Banks (Virginia Capers) (2ª voz) ** Viola "Vi" Simth (Vernée Watson-Johnson) (2ª temp.) ** Sra. Pullman (Mimi Cozzens) ** Sonya Lamor (Zsa Zsa Gabor) ** Carla (Mindy Seeger) * Los años maravillosos (1988-1993) - Norma Arnold (Alley Mills) * Misterios sin resolver (1987-2002) - Varios personajes * ALF (1987-1990) - Jody (Andrea Covell), Srta. Larva (Marcia Wallace), Secretaria (Nan McNamara), Denisse (Pamella D'Pella), Betty Susla (Kathleen Freeman), Virginia Russell (Frances Bay) y voces adicionales * Diseño femenino (1986-1993) - Julia Sugarbaker (Dixie Carter) * ¿Tú otra vez? (1986-1987) - Varios personajes * La superabuela (1985–1986) - Superabuela (Gudrun Ure) * Miami Vice (1984) - Varios personajes * La familia de mamá (1983-1990) - Thelma "Mama" Crowley Harper * Dinastía (1981-1989) - Krystle Carrington (Linda Evans) * Magnum (1980) - Alice Cook (Pamela Susan Shoop) (temp. 1, eps. 1–2) Series animadas Candi Milo * La vaca y el pollito (1997-1999) - Mamá * Soy la Comadreja (1997-2000) Mamá Otros * Manny a la obra (2006-2009) - Sra. Portillo * Caillou (2000-2009) - Abuela * Rocket Power (1999-2004) - Violet Stimpleton * Rolie Polie Olie (1998-2004) - Tía Polaina * Hércules (1998-1999) - Talía * El mago de la montaña (1998) - Emperatriz * Las chicas superpoderosas (1998-2005) - Voces adicionales * El laboratorio de Dexter (1996-2003) - Madre de Dexter (Kath Soucie) / Cocinera en cafetería * Spider-Man (1996-1998) - Madame Web y Anastasia Hardy (3 eps.) * El Fantasma 2040 (1994) - Rebecca Madison * Los locos Addams (1992-1993) - Abuela / Normina Normanmeyer * Aventuras en pañales (1991-2003) - Tía Miriam (1ª voz), Lulú * Qué Desastre (1990) - Madre del Desastre * Robocop (1988) - Dra. Tyler * Alf, la serie animada (1987-1989) - Flo Shumway * Los Dinoplativolos (1987) - Terry * Guardianes de la galaxia (1986-1989) - Reina de la corona * He-Man y los amos del universo (1983-1985) - Reina Marlena * Sueños - Cañón huesos (mujer) Películas animadas Susanne Blakeslee * La Cenicienta 3: Un giro en el tiempo (2007) - Lady Tremaine * La Cenicienta II: Un sueño hecho realidad (2002) - Lady Tremaine Otros * Horton y el mundo de los Quién (2008) - Voces adicionales * Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños (2007) - Voces adicionales * Clifford, el gran perro colorado: La película (2004) - Dorothy * En busca de Santa (2004) - Lady Agonysla (Kathleen Barr) * Shrek 2 (2004) - Joan Rivers * Bionicle: La máscara de la luz (2003) - Turaga Nokama (Lesley Ewen) * Final Fantasy: El espíritu en nosotros (2001) - Miembro del Consejo (Jean Simmons) * 12 pequeños cuentos navideños (2001) - Abuela * Pollitos en fuga (2000) - Sra. Melissa Tweedy (Miranda Richardson) * José, el rey de los sueños (2000) - Raquel (Maureen McGovern) * El laboratorio de Dexter: El viaje de Dexter (1999) - Mamá de Dexter (Kath Soucie) * Bartok, el magnífico (1999) - Baba Yaga (Andrea Martin) (1ª versión) * Tarzán (1999) - Madre de Terk (Mickie McGowan) * Hormiguitaz (1998) - Reina (Anne Bancroft) * El príncipe de Egipto (1998) - Reina Tula (Helen Mirren) * El deseo de Annabelle - Tía Agnes (Cloris Leachman) * Tom y Jerry: La película (1993) - Pristina Gordis (Charlotte Rae) * Todos los perros van al cielo (1989) - Vera (Candy Devine) (redoblaje) * Scooby-Doo y la carrera de los monstruos (1988) - Bruja #2 (Joan Gerber) * Los Supersónicos conocen a los Picapiedra (1987) - Ultra Sónico (Penny Singleton) * La Cenicienta (1950) - Lady Tremaine (Eleanor Audley) (redoblaje 1997) * Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos (1938) - Reina (Lucille La Verne) (redoblaje 2001) Miniseries * Centenario (1978-1979) - Charlotte Buckland Seccombe (Lynn Redgrave) Telefims * Frankenfish: La criatura del pantano (2004) - Gloria Crankton (Donna Biscoe) * Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) - Sara Stevens (Olympia Dukakis) * Madre Teresa: En nombre de los pobres (1997) - Madre Teresa de Calcuta (Geraldine Chaplin) * La Muerte del Hombre Increíble (1990) - Amy Pratt (Barbara Tarbuck) * Anno Domini (1985) - Priscilla/Agripina * Perry Mason - Della Street (Barbara Hale) * Ella vivirá (1973) - Dr. Mayhill, secretary - (Karen Anders) Anime * Zatch Bell (2006) - Madre de Ponygon * Mirmo Zibang (2005) - Profesora de lectura * Astroboy (2003) - Nora * Magical Doremi (2001) - Nana de Emilie y Flor carnívora (ep. 18) * Inuyasha (2000) - Madre de Jinenji (1ª aparición) * Digimon 02 (2000) - Madre de Yolei * Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Twingle Maria Murdock (ep. 4), Sally (ep. 24) * Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999) - Voz al teléfono de la Sra. Izumi * Kitaro (1999) - Anciana de las Arenas * Dr. Slump 2 - Mamá del Jefe de la preparatoria, Director del Centro (ep. 52) y Gorila Hembra (eps. 65 a 67) * Crayon Shin-Chan - Señorita Uma (episodios 76 y 77) * Slam Dunk (1999) - Esposa de Anzai * Neon Genesis Evangelion (1998) - Abuela de Asuka (Shin Seiki) * Blue Seed (1997) - Voces adicionales * Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (1996-1997) - Akane Gushiken/Hermana Ángela/Sailor Director (ep. 176) * Sailor Moon SuperS (1995-1996) - Mizugeiko (ep. 136), Fuyumi Akiyama (ep. 139), Princesa Rubina (ep. 146) * Sailor Moon S (1995-1997) - Kaolinet * Sailor Moon R (1993-1994) - Veterinaria/Dogbar (ep. 79) * La novicia rebelde (1991) - Rosie, la cocinera * El duende mágico (1985-1986) - Abuela Mary Turner * Los Bits (1980) - Abuela (un ep.) * Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles (1979-1980) - Madame Sharon de Poulignac (4ª voz, resto de la serie), Lady Elizabeth, Narración (un ep.) Películas de anime y OVAs * Cannon Fodder (2005) - Madre * Ghost in the Shell (2000) - Computadora #3 * Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero negro de los sueños (1996) - Sra. Badiyanu * Almendrita (1980) - Narradora Videojuegos * Gears of War (2006) - Reina Locust (Myrrah) * Gears of War 2 (2008) - Reina Locust (Myrrah) * Fable II (2008) - Theresa Documentales * Oír y ahora (2007) - Sally Taylor * A la Búsqueda del Jesús Histórico (1979) - María Magdalena (Annette Charles) Telenovelas brasileñas Angela Vieira * Cobras y lagartos (2006) - Celina * Señora del destino (2004-2005) - Gisela * Corazón de estudiante (2002) - Esmeralda * Acuarela del Brasil (2000) - Velma * Terra Nostra (1999) - Janethe Arlete Salles * Bajo la luna (2005) - Ademilde * El sabor de la pasión (2002-2003) - Zenilda * La mestiza (1979) - Pepa * La sucesora (1978-1979) - Germana Nicette Bruno * Siete pecados (2007-2008) - Julieta * Alma gemela (2005-2006) - Ofelia * Mujeres de arena (1993) - Juju (Julieta Sampaio) Fernanda Montenegro * Bellísima (2005-2006) - Bia * Terra Esperanza (2002-2003) - Luiza Rosamaria Murtinho * Chocolate con pimienta (2003-2004) - Margot * Paraíso tropical (2007) - Dolores Otros * La esclava Isaura (1976) - Rita (Neuza Borges) * El clon (2001-2002) - Odette (Mara Manzan) * Mujeres apasionadas (2003) - Pérola (Elisa Lucinda) * Celebridad (2003) - Yolanda Mendes (Nathalia Timberg) * El color del pecado (2004) - Laura (María Rosa) * Niña moza (2006) - Balbina (Rosa Marya Colin) Directora de doblaje * Furia de titanes (1981) (redoblaje) * 8 mm * La torre del terror * Bromas que matan * Ley marcial * Tocado por un ángel * Los Snorkels * El juego del miedo 2 (doblaje para DVD) * Comando Especial Actuaciones en televisión Programas de humor * Vecina en Ellas son... la alegría del hogar (2009) * Mamá de Carlos Espejel en La familia Peluche: Niños de oro (2007) * Voz de actriz del cine en La familia Peluche: Vamos al cine (2007) * Voz en avión en La familia Peluche: Perdidos (2007) * Voz de operadora en Vecinos: El amor de Magda (2007) * Dama en Vecinos: Noche de Halloween (2005) * Delegada en Vecinos: Pintando la vecindad (2005) * Sra. Abstinencia en Hospital El Paisa: El señor de los suelos (2004) Telenovelas * Casera en Juro que te amo (2008) * Rebeca Robles en La madrastra (2005) * Enfermera de Carla en Rubí (2004) * Juanita López en Mariana de la noche (2003-2004) * Luisa en Tu historia de amor (2003) * Catalina Rodríguez en Clase 406 (2002) * Clementina en Abrázame muy fuerte (2000) * Roxana en Por tu amor (1999) * Georgina en Rosalinda (1999) * Sra. Gilbert en La mentira (1998) * Profesora Torres en Sin ti (1998) * Dra. Abasolo en Camila (1998) * Carlota en Cañaveral de pasiones (1996) * Enfermera en Rosa Salvaje (1987) * Gudelia en Quiéreme siempre (1982) * Matilde en Cancionera (1980) Series * Varios personajes en Mujer, casos de la vida real (2000-2006) * Entre hermanas (episodios: "Los vuelcos de la vida", "Lazos de sangre", y "Vértigo") (2006) Otros * La rosa de Guadalupe **Hortensia (episodio: "Súper amigas") (2008) **Concepción (episodio: "Una búsqueda de amor") (2008) Cine * En campaña (2004) * Amor altruista (2003) * Escándalo (2003) * Después del miedo (2003) * A pesar del tiempo (2003) * El infundio (2002) * Anuncio clasificado (2002) * Distinta fe (2002) * La red (2001) * El espejismo del norte (2001) * Los malditos (2000) * Paloma herida (2000) * La muerte acecha (1993) * Tú puedes, si quieres (1992) * Traición (1992) * Tengo que matarlos (1991) * Jóvenes perversos (1991) * Mi compadre Capulina (1989) * El narco (1985) * ¡Pum! (1981) * Guyana, el crimen del siglo (1979) * Volver, volver, volver (1977) * Las Pochianquis (1976) * El albañil (1975) * Uno para la horca (1974) Curiosidades *De las series animadas principales de Cartoon Network (La vaca y el pollito y El laboratorio de Dexter), Liza Willert dobló a la madre de los protagonistas de ambas series. *En algunas ocasiones realizó doblaje junto con su hija Gaby Willer, de madre e hija en ciertas series así como El Laboratorio de Dexter, como Dee Dee y su Mamá en la 1ª temporada. También ocurrió en el episodio 139 del anime Sailor Moon, correspondiente a la temporada Sailor Moon SuperS, cuyos personajes, Fuyumi Akiyama y Miharu Akiyama eran madre e hija respectivamente. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Actores de los años 1960 Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA